Freak
by invisible0one
Summary: I knew they would never be able to accept me for who I was. I was a freak, and that's all they'd ever see.


_"It's over, you little freak. That secret of yours? It's about to come out, and then where are you going to go? The humans won't accept you and all the ghosts hate you." The long dead therapist leaned in closer, making sure to soak up all the misery she was creating. "Let's show the world who you really are, you half-dead freak of nature."_

_I screamed as she suddenly dropped me, letting me fall the dozen feet to the ground. I was fine when I hit the ground, there wouldn't be any lasting damage, but I was so tired. My powers were about to give out, and when they did the whole town would see watch as their ghost hero transformed back into the stupid loser they all knew. The worst part was that my parents were here to see it._

_The rings of my transformation washed over me, changing me back to my human half against my will and within seconds of finishing the transformation, my ghost hunting parents had their weapons out._

_"Mom, dad, it's me. It's Danny! I'm your son!" I shouted, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. It never made a difference. In this world, only Sam and Tucker ever accepted me and that's only because they were there when it happened._

_"You're not our son, ghost!" I didn't have a chance to respond to my father before the weapon fired._

I was panting and my heart was pounding when I woke up. Of all the nightmares I'd had since getting these powers, that was always the worst. There'd been countless dreams of the dark future I'd narrowly avoided, but even in those dreams my parents had at least accepted me before they'd met their end. Honestly, after so many battles and avoided apocolypses, my greatest fear really was my parents finding out who I was and not being able to look past my ghost half long enough to see I was still their son.

Why did they have to hate ghosts so much? I understood that now there were ghosts terrorizing the town on a daily basis, but not every ghost that came into the human world was looking for trouble. Cujo, the ghost dog that had kinda adopted me as his own, was only ever here when I needed help in a fight or he wanted someone to play with. The Dairy King could care less about terrorizing the people, all he ever cared about was tasting new cheeses. Even the slightly scary looking yeties of the Far Frozen only came out when they had a decision they wanted the Great One's opinion on. (We're not going into the story of why they think I'm some savior.) None of those ghosts, and several others, ever came here for trouble but my parents just saw them as another ghost to hunt. My ghost half was no different. They didn't know it was me, but I wasn't sure it would matter if they did.

Then there was the town and the A-List popular people running the school. They both loved me and hated me at the same time. The town loved the Phantom, the hero, but they couldn't care less about Fenton, the clumsy idiot with the insane parents. The people at school were kinda the same way. They worshipped Phantom, but Fenton was just the loser that Dash choose as his favorite punching bag.I don't know which was worse. The fact that everyone ignored the bullying my human half went through or that not one person in that town was bright to realize Fenton and Phantom were the same person.

There were times when I'd considered just giving up on the whole secret identity thing, but I always realized that wasn't a good idea either. If anyone but Sam and Tucker saw me change from human to ghost at will, they'd pass judgement in an instant. I'd be labled a freak- I'd be outcast because I was different. At that point, it wouldn't matter that I'd been protecting ever since that portal first opened, I would just be a freak. I could practically hear the rumors.

_"Loser Danny Fenton is also freak."_

_"Better stay away from Fenton. You wouldn't want to be associated with someone who's half dead."_

_"He's a freak, why should I care?"_

Keeping this a secret made everything harder, but nobody wants to be labled a freak just because their different. In the end, I couldn't avoid it though. About a month after that last nightmare, it came to life.

"Not a ghost, not a boy! So what are you? Just some freaky little boy, with freaky little powers. You're nothing but a freak!" Spectra, the therapist that never stopped getting inside people's heads, finally came for another visit, but she was ready for me this time. She used my insecurities create the misery she fed off of and drained me of my energy. I fell to the ground, knowing how it was about to end. I knew everyone was about to see me for what I was.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw my mother there, her weapon raised and eyes wide. "Danny?" she asked in disbelief. I didn't stick around to see what she'd do once she realized that accident with their stupid ghost portal had left me part ghost.

I stood up and ran. I didn't even care who saw me as I phased through the crowd. I didn't care anymore. I was a freak and they all knew it.

It's been a week since that day, and I haven't gone back to the town since. I've heard they're all looking for me, but it's just so they can all laugh at the little freak. I'm just going to stay hidden for now; hopefully, one day, they'll all just go away. Hopefully they'll eventually just leave me alone.

I'm a freak, and all of them know it. They'll never accept me for who I am.

* * *

_I love writing fanfiction in English and actually having it count as an assignment. It's so much more fun. ^_^_

_I haven't actually turned this in yet, so any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
